A Moment in Time
by Shizu66
Summary: This is a response to a challenge where one person in a couple comes across an old photograph. Warning: Slash SS/SB, Adoption, and implied MPreg.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does. The characters I made up are mine.**

**AN: Please review. I love reviews very much and while I love all the alerts and fav's I gotten from other story, I like to hear people veiws on the story more. Also I would like to know if anyone would like the story of how this story came to be this story is sort like an epilogue of sort. It is not complete canon, but mostly is and takes place after DH.**

* * *

A Moment in Time

Severus Snape sat in the living room, 56 years old and looking more fit than he had when he was 36. At that time, however, the wizarding world had been at war and many people weren't looking their best. He'd thought for sure he would die during the war and he almost did, if not for Fawkes he would have certainly died. It seemed the phoenix understood Severus loyalty to its master and cried the tears that healed his wound and cured the poison. Fawkes had taken him straight to him old store room, but even after a blood replenishing potion, it had taken some time before he was able to stand, several hours in fact. As soon as he could move about sufficiently he'd gone to where he heard commotion. It was coming from the great hall and it sounded mournfully happy.

He'd walked straight into the great hall, and was relieved to see that they had won, but almost instantly he'd had all wands drawn on him. All except one, and in a moment he found himself with his arms full of Harry Potter and for once he let go, wrapping he arms tightly around the young man. 'I thought you had died,' he said. 'Its a miracle, I didn't,' Severus said. 'I glad,' he said. 'I'm glad you are safe,' Severus said, before putting Harry down. He had not even realized he picked him up and frowned at the fact that Harry had always been dreadfully small. Harry grinned at him, then glared at those who still had their wands raised. As Severus thought on the night he remembered that Harry never left his side once for the rest of the evening, until he retired to his dorms.

It was later in the week that he gone with Harry to visit their graves. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Tonks. All buried together and finally at peace. Harry seemed at peace too, but the peace did not last very long, as Fawkes appeared before them with a very dead, but apparently very alive Sirius Black. Both Harry and Severus were shocked, but Sirius quickly found himself being poked and prodded before he was nearly flung to the ground by an ecstatic Harry. It turned out Sirius was alive and fully corporeal when he went the through the veil and that was how he remained, simply trapped. Apparently after he 'died' it had been necessary for him to remain so for Harry sake. Severus nor Harry really understood, but no one really understood Dumbledore's thinking.

Harry who'd been staying with Severus absolutely refused to live without him. He'd become very attached the man after only a week, but Severus suspected it had more to do with the warm bed, constant meals, and attention Severus gave as a way to make up for Harry's lack there of growing up. Sirius of course was highly irritated at this fact and stated he wasn't about to have his godson spending all him time with Snivellus. Harry nearly hexed him. And so Snape found he now had two house guest, neither of which seemed to be going anywhere.

Soon life seemed to change for the three and Harry seemed to have his new 'parents' constantly worried with his auror training and the fact that dead eaters were still at large. Sirius and Severus had to begrudgingly admit that they were becoming friends and they were more alike than either was comfortable with.

Severus smiled fondly thinking back on that year. In that year he'd found his heart again. He'd fallen in love twice over. He loved Harry like a son and fell head over heals for Sirius. He'd married and he and Sirius had adopted Harry. Their life was perfect and only became more so, as in the coming years even though they were getting up their in the years they were surprised with twins in the 39 year, two boys. Who would have thought. And in year 40 another little boy. He had to admit he was the happiest man alive, in his opinion.

"Papa? Hey Papa? Papa are you there," asked Sirius.

Severus was pulled from his thought and smiled at his oldest son, "Yes."

"Its about time," he said, "Dad says if we do not leave soon we are going to miss the Hogwarts train."

Severus frowned, "Oh right, I rather was lost in my thoughts." Severus rose from his chair and headed into the hallway.

"Hey Papa, what this?"

Severus turned and looked at his 16 year old son, "Hhmmm," he said as he was handed a picture.

He watched as he and Sirius appeared to be shouting at each other. They were both much younger, around 35. Severus remembered the day, it was the day when he told Harry he needed to take Occulumency lesson. In the picture he and Sirius had drawn their wands on each other. He thought it was very weird that someone take a picture of that.

"You two look like Hermione and Ron. I've never seen you two that angry at each other. You must have really loved each other," said young Sirius.

Severus looked to his son, "What makes you say that?"

Sirius shrugged, "Oh that how Regulus is with Anna. They argued all the time all these year and even threw some hexes at each other, but last year they tripped when they was hexes each other and they sort of accidentally kissed and now they are glued at the hip."

Severus frowned at his son and turned the picture over. On the back written in Albus' loopy scrawl was 'Aw young love. Isn't it grand. Maybe someday you will see it too my son.' Severus glared at the writing, but slipped the picture in his pocket all the same.

He smiled at his son, "It was during the war, we did not really have the chance to grow up and realize the thing we did once the war was over. Now come on before your father comes to nip at our ankle."

"Oh no," said his son dramatically before heading out and down the hall toward the front door.

Severus shook his head and followed his son, slightly irritated that Albus had seen all along what had taken him 26 years to realize, but his irritation was quickly deflated when an arm slipped around his waist and soft lips landed on his.

He and Sirius grinned into the kiss that received at chorus, "Ew, come on Dad. Papa. I wanna hold down my breakfast this morning."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Would you like the rest of the story, from the End of DH up to the Epilougue in DH.**


End file.
